Shadow Sorcerer
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: A young socerer needs help can Stactic save the day all warnings don't own


" Perfect Darknes" the whole bank went dark as night and pinic and terror speard

" What's going on here" cried the bank manger

" Raven shut him up and be quick about"

" Fine Icy, Ivy Web Grow and Spread" said Raven casting his spell vines apperd and wrap themsvels around everyone

" Nice work Stromy blast that vault open" said Icy " And Dracy blind them all as for me well ICE COFFIN" Icy forze just about every person in reach

"Not bad come on I got the money" said Raven tossing his hair

"You Know there is a better way to make a withdarwal"

the four witches turned Static Hotstreak and Gear

"Look witches three Meta-dorks hey I wonder which is stornger Magic or Mutant power" said Icy

"Oh Yeah try this" Flames brust though Hot-Streak hands at Icy

"Hmm Frozen Prism"

the Fire was iced "Raven, Stromy show this loser what fire really is"

"PYRO-CLONE" a flaminng tornado came towards them

"Gee great job Hot-Streak" said Gear thinking of a way to stop it but-

"Oh did I forget to say it's water poof" said Raven

"Fine then how about air poof" Static then got the air using his power create a type of air attack he shot what seems like a bolt of ligthing at the eye

"Oh forget this Perfect Darkness" said Darcy using her dark magic to help them escape

"Damn they got away" said Hot-Streak

"Hmm do you think they were real witches or just Meta-Humans because if they were witches then hell we might be out of our element here"

"He's right I say we hit the books see if we can find something" said Static "Let's meet at my house in four hours"

"Fine"

"Okay"

Meanwhile Icy Darcy Stromy and Raven flew over the city.

"Well that was easy I hope old Mrs.Zimmermann is happy" said Stormy

"She should be we stole over half the city's money Darcy did you and Raven use your Illusions to make the bank people see us in disguise"

"Yes Icy shit we forgot Static and the other hero wannabes" said Darcy

"That's fine I so shall destory them if they come near us again"

"Let's find out who they are I am sure they are our age so they must go to our school"said Raven

"We'll leave that to you Raven after all they are boys and since your are male you can go places we can't" said Icy

Raven shot her a look "oh I see I get stuck dirty work while you three laze around"

Icy Darcy and Stromy looked at him "What did you say Ravey we didn't hear you?"

"Uh oh nothing" he gave a weak smile

"Good now let's fly" said Icy

"Ya ball busting bitch" said Raven

They flew for hours outside town to a huge mansion were a Tall old lady watch as they descended to the ground

"Young witches I hope you were suecssful" said the old woman

"Yes Mrs.Zimmermann we have the money Ma'am" said Icy as kneeled

"Good good now I hope your hugry I made a wonderful supper for you HEE HEE HEE" said Mrs.Zimmermann "Rise my witches to the house"

they rose and followed the head witch to her dark home were she had dinner waiting " Grim get dinner on the table NOW my witches are famished"

"Yes mistress," said Grim

"Now any problems?" asked Mrs.Zimmermann as they walked towards the table"Uh Raven sit near me and tell me all about it"

"Yes ma'am," said Raven he swpet pass Icy who gave him a frosty look

He told her all about, "And then Static and his Hero-wannabes squad came but we got the money"

"Yes Static hmm he and his goon squad must be dealt with and soon lest they find out ah Dinner dig in," said Mrs.Zimmermann

they ate and ate atfer all magic takes a lot of energy Raven knew this and had to often tell his sisters that too ever since they came to live with the great Sorceress Venefica Zimmermann Icy Darcy and hope to be named her heir and inharited all her magic.after dinner Mrs.Zimmermann kept him behind

"Listen well child for I Have decided to name you as my heir your magic is storng not even Icy compares yes you will be perfect."

"but a name for you so the whole world will fear how yes THE SHADOW SORCERER!! your name will sperad like wild fire tomorrow we shall tell your sisters now off to bed."

Raven stood there shock "Mrs.Z I can't be your heir I am not heartless enough Icy would be a better choice"

"Nonesense your powers will one day overcome your sense of right and wrong and one we shall rule the world" said Mrs.Zimmermann

" But Mrs.Zimmermann I still not sure" Fuck that I am never becomeing that evil thought Raven

"ENOUGH go to bed" said Mrs.Zimmermann

"Yes Ma'am " said Raven

He walked up to his room the monment he got in he grab his Satchel and put all his spells and books into it he was running away.

* * *

Done first up hope you like review please 


End file.
